The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to the cultivar name as grapevine ‘Vista’. The new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 1992 in Delano, Calif. between the proprietary female grapevine plant ‘C.G.33.771’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘C.G.73.302’ (unpatented). The seeds produced from the cross were subsequently planted in 1993 in Delano, Calif. A single plant selection was chosen for further asexual propagation in January 2004 in Delano, Calif.
The new cultivar has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Delano, Calif. over a five and one-half year period.
The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.